deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 2E
19:57 <~abudhabi> maz has indicated that he might to be on today. 19:59 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:00 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:00 <~abudhabi> Where's our friendly neighbourhood German? 20:03 -!- Nuramor Nuramor@Nightstar-knmclp.dip0.t-ipconnect.de has joined #Traveller 20:04 <~abudhabi> Last time, you got new faces, new names, and a new Imperial graft on your loans. Perhaps you should complain to the Ministry of Commerce! :V 20:05 <~abudhabi> You are also en-route to Faisal, to be judged. 20:05 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:07 <~abudhabi> Whoever's at the bridge gets a communique from the Shardik that you've exited jumpspace. 20:09 <~abudhabi> Some time later, someone's ringing the doorbell. 20:09 * Arthur goes to check 20:10 <~abudhabi> It's that Ensign. 20:10 * Arthur opens up for him 20:12 <~abudhabi> "Sir! We have arrived in orbit around the Faisal mainworld." 20:12 <~abudhabi> There does seem to be appropriate bustle in the hold, people hauling stuff with robotic assist. 20:13 <&Arthur> "I suppose I should get my ship ready for departure." 20:13 <~abudhabi> "Yes, sir!" 20:14 <&Arthur> @Guys, get the ship ready to fly. We've arrived.@ 20:15 < Vittorio> @YES finally@ 20:15 <&Arthur> "Anything else, ensign?" 20:15 <~abudhabi> "No, sir!" 20:15 * Vittorio is starting up the ship 20:16 <&Arthur> "Good." 20:16 * Arthur heads back into the ship 20:17 <~abudhabi> Dogen, in the common room: "I hear say we're moving out?" 20:18 <&Arthur> "Yup, we're at Faisal. We'll be ready to fly soon and then we'll just have to wait for our turn." 20:18 <~abudhabi> "Sounds great." 20:19 <&Arthur> "Which brings up the question as to where our passenger is supposed to be going." 20:20 <~abudhabi> "Oh, I'm going to stick around for a bit. Nominally, TAS is paying." 20:21 <&Arthur> "Well in that case, where are we headed?" 20:22 <~abudhabi> "First, I'd like to watch the trial. I'm sure you'd like to watch it too! I believe the High Court here has broadcasting equipment." 20:24 <&Arthur> "I suppose we can use that time to load up on trade goods." 20:24 <&Arthur> "But it's good practice to know where we're headed to maximise our profits." 20:26 <~abudhabi> "I'll tell you as soon as I know." 20:26 <&Arthur> "I'll make sure Vittorio knows who's to blame this time." 20:27 <~abudhabi> "Whatever, man. I don't make the rules." 20:29 * Arthur heads up to the bridge 20:30 * Vittorio will be pottering around the bridge when Arthur comes in 20:30 < Vittorio> "Heyo, so whats the plan now?" 20:30 <&Arthur> "Apparently we're hanging around here for a little while." 20:31 <&Arthur> "Let's just start by getting out in space as soon as possible." 20:31 < Vittorio> "Ok, we've still got a hold full of Robots and this place is too much of a dump to sell them at, so hopefully you can take that into consideration plotting our course?" 20:32 <&Arthur> "My money's on no, but if I get to plot any courses I'll try to keep it in mind." 20:32 <~abudhabi> Ship gets message: It's internal traffic control. They want to get going. 20:32 <&Arthur> "Got any nearby systems that would mke a good place to sell?" 20:32 <&Arthur> @Lucas, are we ready to go?@ 20:33 < Vittorio> "Zamine, but I get the feeling we want to stay away from Darrian space" 20:34 <&Arthur> "I would prefer that too." 20:34 * Lucas checks the engines 20:34 <~abudhabi> Lucas: The engines have not been stolen. 20:35 < Lucas> @Everything there and working. Can we go now?@ 20:35 <&Arthur> @Yup, we're leaving.@ 20:35 * Arthur checks in with internal traffic control. We're ready and waiting for permission to depart. 20:36 <~abudhabi> You have permission. 20:36 * Vittorio will take the ship away once clearance is granted 20:37 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll DexPilot. 20:38 < Vittorio> !2d6+5 : Dex pilot 20:38 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Dex pilot": (2+4)+5. Total: 11. 20:39 <~abudhabi> You swiftly remove the ship from the hold. Welcome to Faisal (again). 20:40 <~abudhabi> It is the same as last time. Gas giantless binary system. 20:41 <~abudhabi> There's no highport. There's precious few electronic emissions in the system at all, but they're there. 20:41 <&Arthur> "Put us in a parking orbit for now." 20:42 * Vittorio slides the ship into a parking orbit 20:43 <~abudhabi> You do so. 20:43 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "That shuttle going down is probably where Steinmann and his criminal band are." 20:46 <~abudhabi> What now? 20:48 < Vittorio> "Did someone say we're waiting to watch the trial?" 20:48 <&Arthur> "He did." 20:48 * Arthur points at Dogen 20:49 < Vittorio> "hmm... why do i get the feeling the shuttle is about to blow up?" 20:49 <~abudhabi> "What? I certainly hope not!" 20:50 <&Arthur> "Accidents do happen." 20:50 <~abudhabi> "Yes, they do, but I hope they don't happen just now! That would spoil my fun. I greatly enjoy a good kangaroo court." 20:52 <&Arthur> "I prefer the Judge Jury Executioner approach myself, but only when I get to be all of the above." 20:54 <~abudhabi> "Were'n you going to check on the interstellar shipping markets while we're here?" 20:54 < Vittorio> "Interstellar shipping markets?" 20:55 <&Arthur> "Nah, we've got those down pretty well." 20:55 <&Arthur> "And Vittorio's informed me that this is not a good place to sell our cargo." 20:57 <~abudhabi> "All right, then. We're just sitting here in orbit, then. You have a full tank, do you?" 20:57 < Vittorio> "Yes, you wanted to watch the punch and judy show though" 20:58 <&Arthur> "Pretty much." 20:58 <~abudhabi> "Also waiting on orders." 20:59 < Vittorio> "so do we wait her till you get orders or do we pick where we're going - what the heck are we doing here anyway?" 21:00 <~abudhabi> "Whatever we want. Which, knowing human nature, will probably be 'nothing'." 21:01 <&Arthur> "I was hoping for getting rich." 21:02 < Vittorio> "Well, if we're going to be hanging around here I might as well waste time trying to sell the robots if we're not moving?" 21:02 <&Arthur> "Feel free to." 21:03 * Vittorio will try to sell the robots then 21:04 <~abudhabi> Very well. However, there's no internet here. You'd have to go down in person. 21:05 < Vittorio> "Guess we have to land the ship then" 21:05 <&Arthur> "I suppose we will." 21:06 * Vittorio will do the things required to get permission to land the ship 21:07 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: The... what was the name of your ship now? 21:07 <&Arthur> Hawking 21:07 <~abudhabi> The Hawking gets permission to land at the starport. 21:07 * Vittorio lands her 21:08 < Vittorio> !2d6+2 : Finding a broker the first time round 21:08 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Finding a broker the first time round": (5+6)+2. Total: 13. 21:08 < Vittorio> !d6 : Other goods they purchase over standard for world type 21:08 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Other goods they purchase over standard for world type": (5). Total: 5. 21:08 < Vittorio> !d55,5 : these goods are 21:08 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "these goods are": (19), (39), (14), (27), (11). Total: 19 39 14 27 11. 21:09 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You taking the standard time for finding? 21:09 < Vittorio> !d6,2,5 : Other Goods 21:09 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Other Goods": (6), (3), (3), (2), (2). Total: 6 3 3 2 2. 21:10 < Vittorio> !d6,10 : Other Goods 21:10 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Other Goods": (5), (3), (3), (3), (3), (4), (2), (5), (2), (3). Total: 5 3 3 3 3 4 2 5 2 3. 21:10 < Vittorio> !d6+2-1 : Find a broker (the second time) 21:10 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker (the second time)": (3)+2-1. Total: 4. 21:11 < Vittorio> !d6 21:11 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "d6": (3). Total: 3. 21:11 * Vittorio is unable to find anyone willing to buy the robots 21:11 * Vittorio returns to the ship 21:11 < Vittorio> "nothing doing... hows the court thing going?" 21:12 * Arthur checks on the court thing 21:13 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6: Days 21:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Days": (3). Total: 3. 21:13 <~abudhabi> Takes you three days. 21:17 <~abudhabi> The court is going quite well! Dogen is recording the proceedings. Four men who bear uncanny resemblance to your former selves are tried for stealing water, to which they provide a hilariously ineffective defense, also serving to underscore their intense sociopathic tendencies. 21:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+1). Total: 3. 21:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+6+5 21:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+6+5": (1+3)+6+5. Total: 15. 21:19 <~abudhabi> They get sentenced to death. 21:19 < Lucas> "What?" 21:19 < Vittorio> ((Called it earlier)) 21:20 < Lucas> "The hell?" 21:20 < Lucas> "Seriously?" 21:20 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "The judge isn't done. Listen." 21:20 <&Arthur> "And they get so angry when I talk about overthrowing governments." 21:22 <~abudhabi> "...in light of this being the convicts' first offense, the court chooses to utilize leniency in line with our merciful traditions. The defendants are to serve life sentences in the Faisal Central Prison. Parole will be possible after 20 years." 21:22 <~abudhabi> *gavel* 21:23 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "I guess that's a wrap. Goes to my collection." 21:25 < Lucas> "I stand by my comment." 21:28 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Water theft is apparently very serious here. What kind of answer do you want?" 21:32 <~abudhabi> OK. You're continuing to wait? 21:32 <&Arthur> Apparently 21:33 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:33 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+2). Total: 4. 21:33 <~abudhabi> 4 hours later, jump exit. 21:34 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2: Sensors? 21:34 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors?": (2+5)+2+2. Total: 11. 21:35 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It's an X-boat! 21:35 <&Arthur> "The half yearly X-boat." 21:36 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Oh, goodie." 21:37 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Hello, boys, we've got orders. We're going to--@ 21:37 <~abudhabi> Dogen stops and blinks, the few uncovered parts of his face frown. 21:37 <~abudhabi> @Hold up, got *two* messages.@ 21:38 <~abudhabi> He says nothing for two minutes. 21:38 < Vittorio> "why do i get the feeling this is not going to be good news" 21:39 <&Arthur> "Look on the bright side, we're well within range of the wild frontier here, we could always dump him and become fugitives for the rest of our lives." 21:40 <~abudhabi> (Are you saying that in his direct presence? :V) 21:40 <&Arthur> (It is quite obviously sarcasm) 21:41 < Lucas> "Stop sounding like you'd look forward to that." 21:44 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Let me start over. We used to have specific orders, but they're overridden by a higher priority call for aid.@ 21:45 < Vittorio> "what on earth is happening?" 21:45 <&Arthur> @No plan survives first contact with the enemy. I'm not sure who the enemy is in this case, but my point stands.@ 21:47 <~abudhabi> @A major crisis is occurring as we speak in the Gazulin and adjacent subsectors. A new faction calling itself the Neumann Economic Collective has declared war on the Imperium and has seized a substantial part of the regional warfleet.@ 21:48 <~abudhabi> @This is very preliminary news. All non-critical service ships are being directed to counter this threat. That includes us.@ 21:48 <~abudhabi> @We're sure to get updated information as we near the conflict zone.@ 21:49 <&Arthur> @That name is very worrying. Do you know if the AI they got from us is still on Frenzie?@ 21:50 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Should be. In any case, this news is twenty weeks old. We've left barely three weeks ago.@ 21:51 <&Arthur> @Well. Did anybody tell you how we got that AI?@ 21:51 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @No, but I'm all ears.@ 21:52 <&Arthur> @We encountered a spambot or something similar on Our Planet. It infected our computer core and corrupted the intellect.@ 21:52 <&Arthur> @We noticed during the jump, but couldn't full quarantine it until after we arrived at Mirage.@ 21:53 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Are you suggesting that this AI is somehow behind the N.E.C.?@ 21:54 <&Arthur> @I'm suggesting it's a distinct possibility that it or a splinter or something might be.@ 21:54 <&Arthur> @Even if the science boys said it wasn't an AI and was safe.@ 21:54 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Science boys?@ 21:55 <&Arthur> @We dropped by Research Station Beta at Gazulin to have the AI inspected because we were worried it might pose a threat.@ 21:57 <&Arthur> @Do we have a specific rendevous? I'm thinking we book it for Labora via Frenzie.@ 21:58 <&Arthur> @Pax Rulin might work too, I'd need to plot a route to there.@ 21:58 <&Arthur> "Vittorio, take us up. 21:58 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Why not through the Sword Worlds?@ 21:58 < Vittorio> "got it" 21:58 * Vittorio takes the ship up and starts heading out system ready to jump 21:58 <&Arthur> @Shorter, but I'd like to pick up the AI. If I'm right, it might be crucial. Even if I'm wrong it'll give us an edge.@ 22:00 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @I hope you're right. Do that.@ 22:01 * Arthur astrogates once we're headed towards the 100 diameter limit. 22:01 < Lucas> @How much time do I get for the charge?@ 22:01 <&Arthur> @We've got plenty of time en route to the jump limit.@ 22:02 < Lucas> @Alright@ 22:02 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Charging the drive 22:02 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Charging the drive": (1+5)+2+1+2. Total: 11. 22:04 <~abudhabi> Where to? 22:04 <&Arthur> Thanber 22:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6: You are off 22:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "You are off": (6+4). Total: 10. 22:05 <~abudhabi> Remember to train. 22:05 <~abudhabi> One week later, you exit at the jump limit of Thanber. It's pretty much the same as you remember it. 22:06 <&Arthur> "Get us turned around quick." 22:07 <~abudhabi> You dock, buy fuel, and undock, I gather. 22:07 <~abudhabi> Refined is available. 22:07 <&Arthur> Yes. 22:07 < Vittorio> yep 22:07 <~abudhabi> Then roll yer drive charging again. 22:07 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Charging again 22:07 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Charging again": (3+6)+2+1+2. Total: 14. 22:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+1). Total: 7. 22:09 <~abudhabi> A week later, you're back at the silly place of Frenzie. There's fewer warships here this time around. 22:11 * Arthur gets to work trying to locate and retrieve the AI 22:11 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int + Investigation. 22:11 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2: IntInvestigate 22:11 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntInvestigate": (5+5)+2+2. Total: 14. 22:14 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Apparently, nobody else made the connection. The AI is in artifact storage. Do you wish to roll Int/Soc + Admin to requesition it? 22:15 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+1: IntAdmin, 1 AI please. 22:15 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntAdmin, 1 AI please.": (3+1)+2+1. Total: 7. 22:16 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It takes you two whole days, but they begrudgingly finally give it to you. 22:17 <&Arthur> Good. In the meanwhile, maintenance was I suppose done. 22:17 < Vittorio> ((will do)) 22:18 <~abudhabi> Buying anything? Selling anything? 22:18 <~abudhabi> This place *does* have an internet. 22:18 * Vittorio will try to sell the stuff 22:18 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You're getting paid 20k per month to haul Dogen around, too. 22:19 < Vittorio> and I'll have to pay the mortguage this month too 22:20 * Vittorio willl try selling the robots 22:20 <~abudhabi> Roll it. (When you're done doing accounting.) 22:21 < Vittorio> !2d6+2+6 : Find a broker 22:21 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker": (2+6)+2+6. Total: 16. 22:21 < Vittorio> !d6 additional goods he will buy 22:21 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "d6 additional goods he will buy": (4-4-4). Total: -4. 22:22 < Vittorio> !8d6 : Goods list 22:22 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods list": (4+2+6+5+5+4+3+2). Total: 31. 22:22 < Vittorio> !2d6+2+5 : Find a broker 2 22:22 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 2": (1+5)+2+5. Total: 13. 22:22 < Vittorio> !d6 : Goods additional 22:22 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods additional": (3). Total: 3. 22:22 < Vittorio> !6d6 : goods list 22:22 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "goods list": (2+4+3+3+5+5). Total: 22. 22:23 < Vittorio> !2d6+2+4 : Find a broker 3 22:23 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 3": (2+5)+2+4. Total: 13. 22:23 < Vittorio> !d6 : Goods additional 22:23 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods additional": (1). Total: 1. 22:23 < Vittorio> !2d6 22:23 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "2d6": (1+5). Total: 6. 22:23 < Vittorio> !2d6+2+3 : Find a broker 4 22:23 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 4": (5+5)+2+3. Total: 15. 22:23 < Vittorio> !d6 : Goods additional 22:23 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods additional": (1). Total: 1. 22:23 < Vittorio> !2d6 22:23 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "2d6": (3+4). Total: 7. 22:23 < Vittorio> !2d6+2+2 : Find a broker 5 22:23 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 5": (4+1)+2+2. Total: 9. 22:24 < Vittorio> !d6 : Goods additional 22:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods additional": (4). Total: 4. 22:24 < Vittorio> !8d6 22:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "8d6": (1+1+6+5+3+5+4+4). Total: 29. 22:24 < Vittorio> !2d6+2+1 : Find a broker 6 22:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 6": (4+5)+2+1. Total: 12. 22:24 < Vittorio> !d6 : Goods additional 22:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods additional": (5). Total: 5. 22:24 < Vittorio> !10d6 22:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "10d6": (4+2+5+4+6+1+6+5+1+1). Total: 35. 22:24 < Vittorio> !2d6+2 : Find a broker 7 22:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 7": (6+4)+2. Total: 12. 22:24 < Vittorio> !d6 : Goods additional 22:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods additional": (6). Total: 6. 22:24 < Vittorio> !12d6 22:24 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "12d6": (6+6+1+5+5+2+2+5+6+1+3+6). Total: 48. 22:25 < Vittorio> !2d6+1 : Find a broker 8 22:25 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 8": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 22:25 < Vittorio> !d6 : Goods additional 22:25 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods additional": (1). Total: 1. 22:25 < Vittorio> !2d6 22:25 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "2d6": (5+1). Total: 6. 22:25 < Vittorio> !2d6 : Find a broker 9 22:25 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 9": (6+5). Total: 11. 22:25 < Vittorio> !d6 : Goods additional 22:25 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Goods additional": (4). Total: 4. 22:25 < Vittorio> !8d6 22:25 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "8d6": (2+5+6+3+3+5+5+1). Total: 30. 22:25 < Vittorio> !2d6-1 : Find a broker 10 22:25 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Find a broker 10": (3+2)-1. Total: 4. 22:26 < Vittorio> "WHY WILL NO ONE BUY OUR ROBOTS DAMNEDIT" 22:26 <&Arthur> "Do we have any agricultural worlds on our route?" 22:26 < Vittorio> ((is the cry of anguish you will hear from the bridge after a long period of internet searching for brokers)) 22:27 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Someone is being unlucky, I hear." 22:28 < Vittorio> "Saurus - Saurus is our next stop" 22:29 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "I thought this ship was just j-4." 22:29 <&Arthur> "It is." 22:29 <&Arthur> "And now you know why we don't let Vittorio astrogate." 22:30 <&Arthur> "I'm aiming for Ficant, then Lanth, Rabwhar, Tenalphi." 22:30 <&Arthur> "Oh wait. Tenalphi's agricultural. Will that work?" 22:30 <&Arthur> Rabwhar's building up to an agriculture world, so that might work too, let me see what it's an amber code." 22:31 < Vittorio> "Yes, anything yes just let me sell these things!" 22:33 <&Arthur> "Right. We should be ready to go, right?" 22:33 < Vittorio> "yes, fuel all done, maintenance etc" 22:34 < Lucas> "Charge?" 22:35 <&Arthur> "Is the AI all set up back there, Lucas?" 22:36 < Lucas> Are we still using the ridiculous pad-setup? 22:36 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You feel slightly claustrophobic with all the computers back in. 22:36 < Lucas> ...We do 22:36 * Lucas checks on the Ai, especially if it's connected to the rest of the ship or not 22:37 < Vittorio> "nothing says safe like a jury rigged computer system containing a spambot AI" 22:37 < Lucas> "Ai, selfcheck" 22:38 <&Arthur> "At least it still has the chain of command built in there. Which is why I hope this Neumann rebellion is its offspring. Good odds on it still recognising me as its CO." 22:39 <~abudhabi> Lucas: @Self-check complete. 99.7% subsystems operational.@ 22:39 < Lucas> "What about those missing .3%?" 22:40 <~abudhabi> @Improperly connected.@ 22:40 < Lucas> "Specify" 22:42 <~abudhabi> Lucas: The AI points out two computers among the over five hundred that need cables adjusted. 22:42 <~abudhabi> You presumably fix that? 22:42 * Lucas fixes those cables 22:42 <~abudhabi> AI is now at 100% capacity. 22:43 < Lucas> "Alright" 22:43 < Lucas> And hopefully not connected to the ships systems? 22:44 <~abudhabi> Well, the main unit draws power from the ship. 22:45 < Lucas> But no data connection? 22:45 <~abudhabi> Not that you can see. 22:46 < Lucas> "Do you have a data connection to the ships systems?" 22:46 <~abudhabi> Lucas: @Define 'data connection'.@ 22:47 < Lucas> "Means with which to transfer data to and from the ships systems. If yes, list them." 22:48 <&Arthur> "Vittorio, let's get us going shall we?" 22:48 < Vittorio> "on it" 22:48 * Vittorio again pilots the ship to the limit to jump 22:49 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Should probably start the charge again 22:49 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Should probably start the charge again": (5+1)+2+1+2. Total: 11. 22:49 * Arthur astrogates. Ficant, Lanth, Rabwhar (Sell robots), Tenalphi (maintenance) 22:50 <~abudhabi> Lucas: @Affirmative. List collapsed into categories: mechanical, electrical, magnetic, radiation. Expand?@ 22:50 < Lucas> "Yes." 22:55 <~abudhabi> Lucas: The AI starts listing stuff like "talk at human, have human enter information", then stuff like "use available electronic devices to generate radio wave carrier" then stuff like "use available light emitting parts to manipulate infrared controls on hardware in engineering" then increasingly bizarre stuff that you barely understand. 22:56 < Lucas> "Right. Okay. So, nothing out of the ordinary." 22:58 < Lucas> "Right. One more thing. Whats your current command hierarchie?" 22:59 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What was the hierarchy you gave it? 23:01 <&Arthur> (Ship's chain of command, override for Imperial navy above IIRC Captain rank and an override for the Imperial Ministry of Justice through a court order and all) 23:02 <&Arthur> (Both of which of course, in person only. No remote takeovers please.) 23:02 <~abudhabi> Lucas: That. 23:03 < Lucas> "Huh. Didn't know about those additions. Oh well, understandable I guess." 23:03 < Lucas> Arthur:@AI is fully operational.@ 23:04 <&Arthur> @Excellent.@ 23:07 <~abudhabi> What now? 23:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (5+3). Total: 8. 23:08 <~abudhabi> You get going to Ficant. 23:09 <~abudhabi> I'm calling it for today, since I don't feel well, and want to sleep. We'll continue this, hopefully with maz back on board, next week. 23:09 <&Arthur> Okay 23:09 < Vittorio> kk